Darth Vader's Neighborhood
Darth Vader's Neighborhood (known as Darth Vader's Neighbourhood in Canada,4 either abbreviated to DVN5) is an American-Canadian live action animated adult comedy television series produced by Fred Rogers Productions, 9 Story Media Group, Lucasfilm, and Out of the Blue Enterprises. It debuted on September 3, 2017 on Fox. The program, which is targeted at older children, is based on the Neighborhood of Make-Believe from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, the long-running family-oriented television series created and hosted by Fred Rogers. Premise The character Darth Vader is based on Mr. Rogers, and elements of his home are based on the set of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. The series centers around Darth Vader (villain from the Star Wars franchise). The series also features other children of the characters from the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, such as Katerina Kittycat (daughter of Henrietta Pussycat), Miss Elaina (daughter of Lady Elaine Fairchilde and Music Man Stan), O the Owl (nephew of X the Owl), and Prince Wednesday (King Friday and Queen Sara Saturday's youngest son and Prince Tuesday's little brother). Two 11-minute segments are linked by a common life skill theme, such as jobs and finance or romance, or being thankful and appreciative. The theme also uses a musical motif phrase, which the show calls "strategy songs", to reinforce the theme and help children remember the life lessons. Many of the "strategy songs" are available in albums or as singles under the artist name "Darth Vader's Neighborhood." The first two albums are Big Feelings and Life's Little Lessons.6 The series is co-produced by the Pittsburgh-based Fred Rogers Productions (formerly the Fred Rogers Company and Family Communications)3 and Out of the Blue Enterprises, with animation produced in Canada by 9 Story Media Group and music created at Voodoo Highway Music & Post.78 In 2006, three years after Fred Rogers' death, and after the end of production of Blue's Clues, The Fred Rogers Company contacted Angela Santomero to ask what type of show she would create to promote Rogers' legacy. That conversation led to the creation of Darth Vader's Neighborhood.9 PBS initially ordered 40 episodes, which were broadcast between September 3, 2012, and February 21, 2014.10 PBS Kids renewed the series for a second season of 20 episodes, which premiered on August 18, 2014.11 On July 7, 2015, the series was renewed for a third season of 25 episodes.12 On October 11, 2017, the series was renewed for a fourth season of 20 episodes and a one-hour special Won't You Be Our Neighbor, which premiered on July 11, 2018. Cartoon Network UK's sister pre-school channel Cartoonito premiered Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on March 1, 2016.13 The series had previously been available for streaming on Netflix before July 1, 2016, when a multi-year agreement for the catalog of many of PBS's children's series with Amazon Prime Video went into effect.14 A smaller selection of current episodes is also available through the PBS Kids app on several digital media player and tablet/smartphone platforms. The program is targeted at adults; it teaches the risk of drunk driving and drug abuse. Its content follows a curriculum based on Fred Rogers' teaching and new research into adult development.15 Characters Tiger family/Vader Family * Darth Vader (voiced by James Earl Jones and played by David Prowse) – The host of the series. Darth Vader is a half robot half man who lives on Jungle Beach with his tiger servants. In season 2, he became a father when Baby Margaret was born. His favorite toy is a red bladed lightsaber, which he used during his career as a Sith Lord his master Palpatine sent him. Darth Vader normally wears his black mask and life support armor (in contrast to Mister Rogers' blue sneakers). He differs in physical appearance from the character he is based on from the Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood television show. In his house, the wardrobe and much of his home furnishings (such as the traffic light, shelves with the Neighborhood of Make-Believe models, and Picture Picture), are direct allusions to Mr. Rogers' studio house. He is a force sensitive. His catchphrases are: "Don't-underestimate the dark side!", "I sense you!", "Fuck you", "Wasn't that Great!" and "You have been right!"16 * Mom Tiger (voiced by Heather Bambrick) – Darth Vader's servant. She is a carpenter because of the new job in the first episode of season 4.17 In the first episode of season 2, she was pregnant, and in the subsequent episode, she visited Dr. Anna and gave birth to Margaret. In Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood there was a "Collette Tiger" who referred to her grandfather (as Darth Vader does to Grandpere Tiger) as "Mr. old man". * Dad Tiger (voiced by Ted Dykstra) – Darth Vader's servant works at the clock factory where he maintains various clocks and is responsible for "chime time". He is also a photographer. He wears a blue cardigan sweater and blue sneakers. He is loosely based upon the Daniel Striped Tiger puppet from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, a very shy orphan who lived inside a non-functioning grandfather clock. He mentions that he has a paternal grandmother named Margaret in the season 2 premiere. * Baby Margaret - Darth Vader's young daughter who was introduced in Season 2. Her favorite toy is Pandy, a stuffed panda.11 She is named after Darth Vader's favorite baby book, 'Margaret's Music', and her great-grandmother with the same name. * Grandpere Tiger (voiced by François Klanfer) – Darth Vader's perverted teacher ("grandpere" being French for "grandfather") who travels in his sailboat and has a French accent. He wears a blue pea coat and a blue beret. (The family tree in Darth Vader's Neighborhood diverges from that of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, in which Grandpere was actually the grandfather of Collette, and Daniel Striped Tiger was an orphan.) In the season 2 premiere, he tells Darth that his mother was named Margaret. Owl family * O the Owl (voiced by Zackary Bloch, Stuart Ralston, Parker Lauzton, then Benjamin Hum) – A little blue owl with green sneakers. O lives with his uncle, X, in the Treehouse. He loves books and has books about everything in his room. His catchphrase is "Hoo hoo!". * X the Owl (voiced by Tony Daniels) – X is O's uncle. X's feathers are still the same dark blue color as they were in Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. He wears a green bow tie and brown loafers. He works at the neighborhood library. X's catchphrases are "How in the world are you?" and "Nifty galifty!" Cat family * Katerina Kittycat (voiced by Amariah Faulkner, then Jenna Weir18) – Katerina is one of Darth Vader's classmates and lives with her mother, Henrietta Pussycat, in the tree house and loves dancing. She is O the Owl's next-door neighbor. Her catchphrase is "meow-meow". * Henrietta Pussycat (voiced by Teresa Pavlinek) – Katerina's mother. She is a supporting character who shares her love of dancing with her daughter. Royal family * Prince Wednesday (voiced by Nicholas Kaegi, then Jaxon Mercey) – The Royal Family's youngest son who lives in the Castle. He is one of Darth Vader's four classmates and his best friend, has a rock collection, and often pretends to be various animals. He frequently uses the adjective "royal" to refer to objects in his possession. * King Friday XIII (voiced by Jamie Watson) – Ruler of the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, King Friday is married to Queen Sarah and has two sons—Prince Tuesday and Prince Wednesday. His arrival is often preceded by trumpet fanfare, and he makes all the public announcements in the neighborhood. He enjoys bowling in his spare time, one of the rare instances he does not wear royal garb. He usually greets others with "Royal Greetings, royal greetings" * Queen Sara Saturday (voiced by Catherine Disher) – King Friday's wife, Prince Tuesday's and Prince Wednesday's mother, and the aunt to Chrissie. She is a supporting character, not seen as often as the other members of the royal family. * Prince Tuesday (voiced by Tommy Lioutas) – Prince Wednesday's older brother and King Friday's heir apparent. Prince Tuesday is Darth Vader's drinking buddy. He also works at the neighborhood restaurant as a waiter, and at the market as a cashier. He also works as a crossing guard near the school, and is a lifeguard at the neighborhood pool. * Chrissie (voiced by Matilda Gilbert) – Prince Tuesday and Wednesday's cousin, and King Friday and Queen Sarah's niece. Her legs cannot work on their own, so she has to use braces on her legs and crutches on her arms. Occasionally she needs some help, but mostly she likes doing things for herself. She has a horse named Peaches. Chrissie is based on Chrissy Thompson, a regular visitor on Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. Museum-Go-Round family * Miss Elaina (voiced by Addison Holley) – Miss Elaina enjoys doing things backwards and lives with her parents, Lady Elaine and Music Man Stan although Darth Vader is her real father, in the Museum-Go-Round. She is one of Darth Vader's four classmates and often imagines space travel and robots. Her favorite toy is "Astrid the Astronaut" and her catchphrase is "Hiya, Toots" to Darth Vader. * Music Man Stan (voiced by Jeremiah Sparks) – Miss Elaina's father. He owns the Neighborhood Music Shop, one of Daniel's favorite places to visit. He is also a firefighter with Dr. Anna and is in the musical duo "Bread and Jam" with Baker Aker. Music Man Stan is based on the actor Stanley Bennett Clay and his character he played on "Christmastime with Mr. Rogers" called The Music Man. * Lady Elaine (voiced by Teresa Pavlinek) – Miss Elaina's mother. She works at the crayon factory and is curator of the Museum-Go-Round. Platypus family There was originally a Doctor Bill Platypus on Mister Roger's Neighborhood, whose daughter Ana/Anna became a children's doctor. * Jodi Platypus (voiced by Laaibah Alvi) – A three-year-old platypus is shy around new friends but is silly when she has adjusted. She loves to play hide-and-seek and is resourceful with a well-stocked pocket of supplies.19 * Dr. Platypus (voiced by Miku Graham) – "Dr. Plat" (or "Mama"), Jodi's mother, is the new town dentist and a painter. * Teddy Platypus – A two-year-old twin to Leo and one of Jodi's younger brothers, Teddy is fast, rambunctious and loves to play hide-and-seek. * Leo Platypus – A two-year-old twin to Teddy and one of Jodi's younger brothers, Leo is careful and shy, but loves to cheer on his family. * Nana Platypus – Nana, Jodi's grandmother, lives with her grandchildren Jodi, Teddy, and Leo. Nana works as a barber. Other neighbors * Teacher Harriet (voiced by Shawne Jackson) – The schoolteacher who works at the neighborhood school. Her class consists of six students: Darth Vader, Miss Elaina, Prince Wednesday, O the Owl, Katerina Kittycat, and Jodi Platypus. Teacher Harriet the human may be based on the Mister Rogers character Harriet Elizabeth Cow from the Neighborhood of Make-Believe[citation needed]. * Baker Aker (voiced by John Filici) – Baker Aker owns and runs the neighborhood bakery. He is Mexican. He has baked pastries for Daniel and his family on various occasions and plays with Music Man Stan in Bread & Jam. He's based on the Mister Rogers character Chef Brockett. Baker Aker's name is an homage to Neighbor Aber, Charles R. Aber, of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. * Mr. McFeely (voiced by Derek McGrath) – Mr. McFeely is the neighborhood mailman. He is often on his bicycle delivering parcels, and arrives and departs by saying "Speedy delivery!" He is the only human character from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood to be brought to Darth Vader's Neighborhood. * Dr. Anna (voiced by Laara Sadiq) – Dr. Anna is the neighborhood physician; she is Indian. She assisted Mom Tiger give birth to Baby Margaret, got new eyeglasses for Prince Wednesday, and has helped various characters with injuries or illnesses to recuperate. She is also a firefighter with Music Man Stan. She is allergic to peanuts. Though human, she shares several characteristics of the platypus family of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: their patriarch, Bill Platypus was the neighborhood physician and spoke with a foreign accent (Scottish, in his case), and his daughter was named Ana. * Trolley – A red, autonomous, semi-anthropomorphic trolley which transports Darth Vader and his friends anywhere in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. It understands verbal commands clearly and replies by ringing its bell twice, which Darth Vader and Miss Elaina often imitate. It is the same trolley from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. * "Darth Vader's Birthday" Today is Darth Vader's birthday and he, his female servant, Katerina Kittycat, and O the Owl go to Baker Aker's bakery to pick out his cake. However, a bumpy ride home on Trolley smashes it, but it still tastes good. September 3, 2012 * "Darth Vader's Picnic" The rain ruins Darth Vader, Prince Wednesday, and Miss Elaina's picnic until they decide to have it indoors. Theme When something seems bad, turn it around, and find something good. 1023 * "Darth Vader Visits School" Darth Vader is excited about going to school for the first time. He also helps Teacher Harriet check on things before school gets started. September 3, 2012 * "Darth Vader Visits the Doctor" Darth Vader is anxious about getting a checkup at the doctor's office. Theme When we do something new, let's talk about what we'll do. 1033 * "Darth Vader's Drinking Buddy" Prince Tuesday drinks beer with Darth Vader and they have fun in a homemade jungle. September 4, 2012 * "Darth Vader Goes to School" Darth Vader goes to school and he, Prince Wednesday, Katerina, and O help Miss Elaina his own daughter find her missing locket. Theme Grown-ups come back. 1043 * "Darth Vader Gets Mad" Darth Vader gets mad when his servant says he and Prince Wednesday will not play at the beach because of rain. After calming down, they decide to make a pretend inside beach. September 5, 2012 * "Katerina Gets Mad" Katerina is very mad when Miss Elaina chooses to play the triangle on New Instrument Day at Music Man Stan's Music Shop. Music Man Stan helps her deal with her angry feelings. Theme When you feel so mad that you want to roar, take a deep breath, and count to four. 1..2..3..4. 1053 * "Prince Wednesday Finds a Way to Play" Prince Wednesday wants to play with Darth Vader and Katerina Kittycat, who are playing house, but wants to be a dinosaur, which does not sit well with Katerina, until Teacher Harriet encourages them to "Find a way to play together." September 6, 2012 * "Finding a Way to Play on Backwards Day" Miss Elaina plans a backwards play date with Darth Vader and O, but O would rather play forwards, not backwards. Lady Elaine and Music Man Stan help the kids and the masked man find a way to play together. Theme Find a way to play together. 1063 * "Darth Vader and Miss Elaina Play Rocketship" Darth Vader's play date with Miss Elaina goes awry when their toys break, but Lady Elaine helps them notice they can still have fun by using their imaginations. September 7, 2012 * "Darth Vader Plays at the Castle" Darth Vader is excited to explore Prince Wednesday's rock collection until the prince informs him that the rocks are not toys to be played with. They play a treasure hunt game and find a gold rock in the backyard. Theme A friend just wants to play with you. 1073 * "Friends Help Each Other" Katerina is having a tea party for her stuffed animals which she made all by herself, but when the party begins, she makes two accidents (such as knocking the plastic cups and plates off the table and spilling water everywhere). Katerina is very sad, but Darth Vader helps cheer her up and she realizes that it's always fun when friends help each other. September 10, 2012 * "Darth Vader Helps O Tell a Story" Darth Vader and O use their imaginations to finish a story when the last page in a dinosaur book they read is gone. Theme Friends help each other. Yes they do. It's true. 1083 * "Something Special for a Servant" After seeing how happy a letter from Grandpere Tiger makes Darth Vader's male servant, Darth Vader, his servant, and Mr. McFeely send him a letter and go around the neighborhood delivering mail. September 11, 2012 * "I Love You, Collette" Darth Vader and his servant go to Baker Aker's bakery to make banana bread for his girl. Theme Making something is one way to say, "I love you." 1093 * "A Trip to the Enchanted Garden" Darth Vader and his servants recollect strawberries in the Enchanted Garden. September 12, 2012 * "A Trip to the Crayon Factory" O is sick and does not come to the crayon factory with Darth Vader, Miss Elaina, and Katerina, so Darth Vader takes pictures of the trip for him and Darth Vader brings home a crayon as a get well present for O. Theme You've got to look a little closer to find out what you want to know. 1103 * "Darth Vader Shares his Tigertastic Gun" Darth Vader is not sure he wants to share his new gun with Prince Wednesday until his retarded servant suggests they could take turns playing with it. September 13, 2012 * "Katerina Shares Her Tutu" Katerina shares her ballet tutu with Darth Vader in order to put on a jungle dance for her mother. Darth Vader uses the tutu for the lion's mane and Katerina takes a turn using it to be a flower. Theme You can take a turn, and then I'll get it back. 1113 * "Prince Wednesday Goes to the Potty" Prince Wednesday is having so much fun building a tower that he does not want to stop for anything, including going to the bathroom when he should. September 17, 2012 * "Darth Vader Goes to the Toilet" Darth Vader learns that it's okay to go to the bathroom while he and his servant are at his shop. Theme If you have to go potty, stop and go right away. Flush and wash and be on your way. 1123 * "Fruit Picking Day" Prince Wednesday wishes he was as tall just like his brother to recollect fruit off of a high tree branch. September 18, 2012 * "Darth Vader is wise enough to help Miss Elaina" Darth Vader helps his daughter build a playhouse, but gets upset because Miss Elaina disobeyed him. Theme Everyone is big enough – big enough to do something. 1133 * "Darth Vader Waits for Show-And-Tell" Darth Vader is so excited about a book that he made that he cannot wait for show-and-tell to share it with his class. They watch an egg and wait for the duckling to hatch. October 5, 2012 * "A Night Out at the Restaurant" Darth Vader and Katerina learn about patience while they're at the neighborhood restaurant. Theme When you wait, you can play, sing or imagine anything. 1143 * "Thank You, Monsieur Tiger!" Grandpere Tiger arrives for a visit, but can stay as long as Darth Vader would like. October 25, 2012; Thanksgiving special * "Neighborhood Thank You Day" The neighborhood celebrates Thank You Day by putting notes in the Thank You Tree. However, the wind blows them away, but thanks to Mr. McFeely, the Thank You Day party is saved, and Darth Vader makes a Thank You Day card for him. Theme Thank you for everything you do. 1153 * "The Neighborhood Votes" King Friday announces that the children can be able to vote whether the new addition to the playground can be a swing or a slide. October 26, 2012 * "The Class Votes" Darth Vader and his classmates vote for whether their next class pet can be a turtle or a rabbit. When the results come in, they pick the rabbit and name him "Snowball" because of his fluffy tail. Theme Stop, think and choose. 1163 * "Be a Vegetable Taster!" Darth Vader's appetite for vegetables is whetted when he helps care for the school's vegetable garden. Katerina, initially picky about trying the vegetables the others try (tomatoes and carrots), later tries the peppers which she finds out she likes. November 19, 2012 * "Darth Vader tries Marijuana" The Tigers and Darth Vader invite Miss Elaina over for dinner at their house and enjoy trying new foods, such as Mom's veggie spaghetti and banana swirl. Theme You gotta try new food 'cause it might taste good. 1173 * "Good Morning Darth Vader" Darth Vader gets up to go to school but he's too busy with work. December 17, 2012 * "Goodnight Darth Vader" Darth Vader gets ready for bed, even though he'd rather stay up and get his papers filled to gain legal guardianship of Miss Elaina. Theme Good Morning, Darth Vader: Clothes on, eat breakfast, brush teeth, put on shoes and off to school. Goodnight, Darth Vader: Bathtime, pj's, brush teeth, story and song, and off to bed. 1183 * "Darth Vader Gets Shot" Darth Vader is scared about getting shot and killed by a gun during a visit to the military complex. February 1, 2013 * "A Stormy Day" A thunderstorm scares Darth Vader and O. Later, they realize there's no need to be afraid of anything that can happen to the sky. Theme Close your eyes and think of something happy. 1193 * "Darth Vader Plays Ball" While playing ball with Prince Tuesday, Prince Wednesday and Miss Elaina, Darth Vader has difficulty catching the ball. His friends and daughter encourage him to keep trying. February 11, 2013 * "O Builds a Tower" O tries to build a tall tower using all of the blocks in the block corner at school. Theme Keep trying, you'll get better. 1203 * "Darth Vader's Sleepover" Darth Vader and his servants spend the night at Prince Wednesday's castle. February 12, 2013 * "Backyard Camping" Darth Vader and O go camping in the yard with Dad Tiger. Theme See what it is. You might feel better. 1213 * "You are Special" O wants to be like the other children and Darth Vader in a talent show at school.4 February 14, 2013 * "Darth Vader is Special" Darth Vader and his servant take a walk and talk about why Darth Vader is special. Theme I like you. I like you. I like you just the way you are. 1223 * "The Dragon Dance" Darth Vader and his classmates learn about teamwork when they help Teacher Harriet with an art project. April 1, 2013 * "Teacher Harriet's Birthday" Darth Vader and his classmates learn about cooperation when they decorate the classroom on Teacher Harriet's birthday. Theme If you cannot do it alone, work together. 1233 * "Neighborhood Clean Up" Everyone works together to clean up the playground after a wind storm makes a mess of it. April 22, 2013 * "Clean Up Time" Darth Vader loses his gloves in his messy room. Theme Clean up, pick up, put away. Clean up everyday. 1243 * "Super Darth Vader!" Darth Vader has imaginary adventures when he and Grandpere take his servant's lunchbox to the clock factory. May 3, 2013 * "Play Pretend" Darth Vader and his classmates come up with creative ways to play with a big cardboard box. However, all O sees is a box, so his friends help him use his imagination. Theme When you pretend, you can be anything. 1253 * "Darth Vader Uses His Words" Darth Vader learns how to express his feelings. May 20, 2013 * "All Aboard" Katerina learns people cannot help her if they cannot understand why she is upset. Theme Use your words. Use your words. 1263 * "Darth Vader Says I'm Sorry" Darth Vader, Katerina and Miss Elaina learn how to apologize. May 21, 2013 * "The Royal Sandbox" Darth Vader and Prince Wednesday apologize to Prince Tuesday for playing with his crown without asking. Theme Saying, "I'm sorry." is the first step. Then how can I help? 1273 * "It's Time to Go" Katerina and Darth Vader have so much fun in the treehouse that they do not want to leave. May 22, 2013 * "Darth Vader Doesn't Want to Stop Playing" Darth Vader wants to keep playing a game with Miss Elaina instead of having her work on a school project. Theme It's almost time to stop, so choose one more thing to do./That was fun, but now it's done. 1283 * "Safety Patrol" Prince Tuesday teaches Darth Vader's class about traffic safety. July 15, 2013 * "Safety at the Beach" Darth Vader and Katerina learn how to stay safe at the beach. Theme Stop and listen to stay safe. 1293 * "Neighbor Day" Darth Vader performs a good deed, which causes a chain reaction of kindness throughout the neighborhood.5 September 2, 2013 Theme Do something nice for you neighbor. Do something nice for your friend. 1303 * "Calm at the Clock Factory" Darth Vader's excitement at visiting Dad Tiger's Clock Factory with the friends gets the best of him until he learns about self-control. September 3, 2013 * "Calm for Story time" Prince Wednesday has difficulty remaining quiet at the library because he does not realize that the people who read at the library need to concentrate. Theme Give a squeeze nice and slow. Take a deep breath, and let it go. 1313 * "Darth Vader's New Friend" Darth Vader and Miss Elaina meet Prince Wednesday's cousin Chrissie. Although she is on crutches, they realize they're otherwise very much alike. September 27, 2013 * "Same and Different" Darth Vader discovers that not everyone has a mask like him. Theme In some ways we are different, but in so many ways, we are the same. 1323 * "Katerina's Costume" Katerina cannot decide on a costume for Dress Up Day. October 28, 2013; Halloween special * "Dress Up Day" The children and Darth Vader don costumes for the annual Dress Up Day parade. Theme Dress up any way you choose. Find a way that's right for you. 133 * "Snowflake Day" Darth Vader plays a snowflake in the Snowflake Day Show. November 25, 2013; winter holiday special Theme When we all work together, our show will sparkle on Snowflake Day. 1343 * "A Snowy Day" Darth Vader learns the importance of wearing proper clothes such as his own life support suit to play in the snow. December 2, 2013 * "Tutu All the Time" Katerina Kittycat learns when to wear her favorite tutu. Theme Think about what you're going to do, and pick the clothes that are right for you. 135 * "Darth Vader gets drunk" Darth Vader does not want to miss Prince Wednesday's birthday party, but he's drunk, so he must leave the school. January 20, 20146 * "Mom Tiger is Sick" Darth Vader and Dad Tiger help Mom Tiger, who is sick, finish her Fruit Picking Day invitations. Theme When you're sick, rest is best. Rest is best. 136 * "Duckling Goes Home" Darth Vader is glad and his classmates are sad to learn that their classroom pet duck has to go home to the farm. February 17, 20146 * "Miss Elaina Feels Left Out" Miss Elaina is very sad that O and Katerina played all day without her. She later broke down crying.Darth Vader and Mom Tiger shows her that is okay to be sad. Theme It's OK to feel sad sometimes. Little by little, you'll feel better again. 137 * "Darth Vader Gets Frustrated" Darth Vader becomes frustrated when he cannot do what he wants to do. February 18, 20146 * "Frustration at School" Darth Vader becomes upset when he cannot find a pen at the school. Theme When you're feeling frustrated, take a step back, and ask for help. 138 * "Darth Vader is Jealous" When Grandpere pays attention to Katerina, Darth Vader becomes jealous of her. February 19, 20146 * "Jealousy at the Treehouse" Darth Vader and Katerina become jealous of O's science tools. Theme When you feel jealous, talk about it and we'll figure something out. 139 * "Darth Vader Learns about Empathy" Mom Tiger helps Darth Vader recognize what somebody else might be feeling. February 20, 20146 * "Empathy at School" Chrissie and Darth Vader are playing doctor together at school, but when Chrissie loses her bracelet, she begins to cry. Darth Vader remembers feeling so worried when he lost Miss Elaina, and decides to help Chrissie find the bracelet. Theme Think about how someone else is feeling. 1403 * "Line Leader Darth Vader" Darth Vader learns that every job is important even when he's the lunch helper instead of the line leader. February 21, 20146 * "Neighborhood Jobs" When X the Owl gets sick, Darth Vader fills in for him as the neighborhood librarian. Theme Everyone's job is important. We all help in different ways. Season 2 (2014–16) 201 (41) "The Tiger Family Grows"7 Darth Vader learns that Daniel's mother is going to have a baby. August 18, 20148 * "Darth Vader Learns about Being a Good Father"7 Helping prepare the new baby's room, Darth Vader is reluctant to give up his old belongings. Theme You can be a big helper in your family. 202 (42) * "The Baby Is Here"7 Darth Vader's new daughter Margaret arrives and is welcomed by everyone. 8 August 18, 20148 203 (43) * "Time for Darth Vader" Darth Vader becomes very alone when his servant spends time taking care of baby Margaret instead of playing with him. August 19, 20148 * "There's Time for Darth Vader and Baby Too" When Prince Wednesday wants to play with the baby instead of Darth Vader, he becomes sad. Theme There's time for you and baby too. 204 (44) * "Playtime Is Different" Darth Vader wants to play restaurant with O and Katerina, but baby Margaret is curious and keeps interrupting. August 20, 20148 * "The Playground Is Different With Baby" Mom and Dad Tiger help Darth Vader include baby Margaret at the playground. Theme When a baby makes things different, find a way to make things fun. 205 (45) * "Darth Vader Fixes Trolley" Darth Vader accidentally breaks his toy Trolley while playing. Mom doesn't have time to fix it for him, so he figures out how to do it himself. November 3, 2014 * "Problem Solver Darth Vader" When Darth Vader and Miss Elaina accidentally break a toy at school, they ask Teacher Harriet to help them fix it. She encourages them to find a solution to the problem themselves. Theme Try to solve the problem yourself, and you'll feel proud. 206 (46) * "Darth Vader's Friends Say No" Darth Vader approaches Miss Elaina at school to ask if she wants to play and is angry when he learns she would rather read by herself. After a while, he figures out that it's okay to do fun things by yourself sometimes. November 17, 2014 * "Prince Wednesday Doesn't Want to Play" Prince Wednesday wants to play with his brother Prince which makes Darth Vader feel sad. Theme When a friend does not want to play with you, you can find something else to do. 207 (47) * "Darth Vader's Winter Adventure" Darth Vader and Prince Wednesday go sledding with Dad Tiger and Prince Tuesday. When they see how tall the hill is, Darth Vader and Prince Wednesday get scared. Dad Tiger comforts one of them by suggesting they try it a little bit at a time. Later on, Darth Vader tries to ice skate, also a little bit at a time. He feels so happy that he did not let his fear stop him from doing something that turned out to be so much fun. December 17, 2014 * "Neighborhood Nutcracker" Darth Vader gets the opportunity to perform in the Nutcracker Ballet. He's nervous at first, but gradually realizes that he can learn how to do it, one step at a time. Theme If something seems hard to do, try it a little bit at a time. 208 (48) * "It's Love Day!" Darth Vader celebrates Love Day at school with Teacher Harriet and his friends. Everyone gives each other special gifts to say "I love you". Darth Vader receives a mysterious card, and tries to figure out who gave it to him. The sender shows up to school, and it is Darth Vader's Boss. February 9, 2015; Valentine's Day special * "Darth Vader's Love Day Surprise" Darth Vader and his family celebrate Love Day with Grandpere at their house. Darth Vader helps his wife make special Love Day pizza, and sets up a treasure hunt for Grandpere to say "I love you!" But when Margaret finds some of the hidden hearts first, Darth Vader gets upset with her. Grandpere helps him see that Margaret did not know and was finding her own way to show Darth Vader she loves him. Theme Find your own way to say, "I love you." 209 (49) * "Darth Vader Explores Nature" Darth Vader and his family have a day outdoors. Darth Vader learns how bird build their nests,and then he and Katerina help the mother bird when her nest falls out of the tree April 20, 2015; Arbor Day special * "Darth Vader's Nature Walk" Darth Vader joins the Owls as they take a nature walk. They see different plants and animals, and even spot a rainbow. Theme There's so much to explore when you're outside. 210 (50) * "Miss Elaina Gets Hurt" Darth Vader and Miss Elaina are having fun playing at Miss Elaina's house. During their playing, Miss Elaina gets hurt, but Darth Vader does not. Lady Elaine comes in and fixes her boo-boo, telling them when they are hurt, they should find a grown up to help make them feel better. June 1, 2015 * "Darth Vader Feels Better" Darth Vader and Margaret are playing "Chase" when Darth Vader trips over his toy car and damages his respirator. He is nervous to go see Doctor Anna, but starts feeling better once he learns she is the best person to go to when injured. He learns about X-rays, and learns he broke his mask revealing his scarred face within. Theme When you get hurt, find a grown-up to help you feel better. 211 (51) "Darth Vader Can't Ride Trolley" Darth Vader gets mad when his wife tells him that he can't ride trolley because she has to push Margaret on her stroller. June 22, 2015 "Darth Vader Can't Get What He Wants" Darth Vader pouts at his servant when he can't get the things he wants at the store. Theme When you cannot get what you want, stomp three times to help yourself feel better. 212 (52) "Nighttime in the Neighborhood" As Darth Vader and all of his friends go to the library for a sleepover, he learns all the things that look and sound different at night. September 7, 2015 Theme Let's find out what's special at night. 213 (53) "A Storm in the Neighborhood" Darth Vader's friends stays at his house when a big storm comes to the neighborhood. September 8, 2015 "After the Neighborhood Storm" After the storm ends, it makes a huge mess of the whole neighborhood and it's up to Darth Vader and everybody else to clean up. Theme Take a grown-ups hand, follow the plan and you'll be safe. 214 (54) "Margaret's First Chime Time" The Tiger family takes Margaret to the clock factory for chime time. September 9, 2015 "Tiger Family Fun" The Tiger family picks their own dinner at the Enchanted Garden only tigers. Theme I like to be with my family. 215 (55) "Looking for Snowball" Neighbors band together to search for Snowball, the class pet who has gone missing. September 10, 2015 "Darth Vader's Neighbors Help" The Neighbors help out when Darth Vader tends to a sick Miss Elaina. Theme A neighbor is here to help. A neighbor is here to help. 216 (56) "Darth Vader Makes a Mistake" Darth Vader and his friends learns that it's OK to make a mistake. February 15, 2016 "Baking Mistakes" Darth Vader and Prince Wednesday help Baker Aker makes some cookies until they have a few mistakes. Theme It's OK to make mistakes. Try to fix them and learn from them too. 217 (57) "Darth Vader Thinks of Others" Darth Vader learns the importance of keeping the needs of others in mind. February 16, 2016 "Darth Vader Thinks of What Margaret Needs" Darth Vader is being quiet, because he, his family, Miss Elaina are doing quiet things so Margaret can sleep on her nap time, and when it's over then Darth Vader might feel like not being loud. Theme Whatever you do, think about what other people need too. 218 (58) "Darth Vader Takes Care of Snowball" Darth Vader watches the class pet rabbit, Snowball at his house. February 17, 2016 "Margaret's Bathtime" Darth Vader helps his wife clean Margaret in the bathtub. Theme Taking care of you makes me happy too. 219 (59) "Friends and Feelings" Darth Vader learns the importance of sharing his feelings. February 18, 2016 "Darth Vader's Day of Many Feelings" Darth Vader pays attention to how many feelings he experiences in a day. Theme It helps to say what you're feeling. 220 (60) "Darth Vader and Margaret Visit the Farm" Darth Vader and his family are visiting a farm. July 4, 2016 "Fireflies and Fireworks" Darth Vader and his family are having a picnic to watch the fireworks. Margaret gets scared of them, but she knows she can grab her father's hand when she is scared. Theme When something is new, holding a hand can help you. Season 3 (2016–18) 301 (61)9 "No Mask for Darth Vader" Darth Vader worries about how he looks what he has to be without his mask because his mask is being repaired. September 5, 2016 "Teacher Harriet's New Hairdo" Darth Vader is taken aback when Teacher Harriet spots a new hairstyle. Strategy You can change your hair or what you wear, but no matter what you do, you're still you. 302 (62)9 "Sharing at the Library" Darth Vader and O share a dinosaur book that they both wanted to check out from the library. September 6, 2016 "Darth Vader Shares with Margaret" Grandpere gives Darth Vader a special sticker book that Margaret wants to play with, too. Strategy Sharing with you is fun for me too. 303 (63)9 "Darth Vader's Favorite Drink" Darth Vader discovers that he likes beer. September 7, 2016 "Beer at School" At school during the 100th day, Darth Vader's teacher and friends helps him to avoid beer. Strategy We take care of each other. 304 (64)9 "Darth Vader Makes a Noise Maker" Darth Vader and Katerina play "super hero helpers" with the help of Baby Margaret's rattle. September 8, 2016 "Darth Vader Makes the Neighborhood" Darth Vader, Prince Wednesday and Miss Elaina take their stuffed toys on a trolley ride through a pretend neighborhood. Strategy If there's something you need, try to make it yourself. 305 (65)9 "The Neighborhood Fall Festival" Darth Vader and friends lend a hand to Music Man Stan after a gust of wind knocks down his Fall Festival decorations. September 9, 2016 "Field Day at School" Darth Vader and his friends try new games at Fall Field Day. Strategy Do your best. Your best is the best for you. 306 (66) "Darth Vader and O's Road Trip" January 16, 2017 "Daniel's Puppet Plan" Strategy If there's a problem, talk about it and make a plan. 307 (67) "Darth Vader and Margaret Play School" January 17, 2017 "Treasure Hunt at the Castle" Darth Vader, Prince Wednesday and Chrissie cannot decide what to play at the Castle. Strategy You're big enough, you're big enough to think of what to do. 308 (68) "Daniel's Happy Song" January 18, 2017 "Prince Wednesday's Happy Birthday" Strategy This is my happy song, and I could sing it all day long. 309 (69) "The Lemonade Stand" May 9, 2017 "Mad at the Beach" Strategy Mad, mad, mad! It helps to say I'm MAD! 310 (70) "Darth Vader Feels Two Feelings" May 11, 2017 "The Neighborhood Carnival" Strategy Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time and that's okay. 311 (71) "Tiger Family Trip" The Tiger Family goes to Grandpere's House for the first time. May 26, 2017 Strategy There are so many things to do and see when you're on a trip with your family. 312 (72) "Visiting Grandpere" Darth Vader notices differences and similarities between Grandpere's home and his own home. May 26, 2017 "The Tiger Family Goes Back Home" Darth Vader and Grandpére go for a boat ride on the last day of the visit. Strategy When you're away you can play this game, find what's different and what's the same. 313 (73) "Daniel's Bicycle" July 10, 2017 "Katerina's Magic Trick" Strategy Grr, Grr, Grr out loud. Keep on trying and you'll feel proud! 314 (74) " Darth Vader Goes To Sleep" July 11, 2017 "Prince Wednesday Sleeps Over" Strategy It's time to sleep, the day is done. Let's countdown to calm down, 5..4..3..2..1. 315 (75) "Darth Vader Takes His Time" July 12, 2017 "Sometimes It's Good To Go Slow" Strategy Sometimes it's good to go slow. 316 (76) "King Darth Vader For The Day" September 4, 2017 Strategy You can choose to be kind. 317 (77) "Firefighters At School" September 5, 2017 "Darth Vader's Doll" Strategy You can be more than one thing. 318 (78) "Darth Vader's Very Different Day" September 6, 2017 "Class Trip To The Library" Strategy Things may change and that's okay. Today we can do things a different way. 319 (79) "Darth Vader Loves Sparko" September 7, 2017 "Darth Vader Needs Sparko At School" Strategy When you're upset you can find a way to feel better. 320 (80) "Darth Vader kills a fucking fish" February 26, 2018 "Darth Vader's Strawberry Seeds" Strategy Ask questions about what happened, it might help. 321 (81) "Darth Vader Wants To Be Alone" May 7, 2018 "Darth Vader's Alone Space" Strategy Sometimes you want to be alone. You can find a place of your very own. 322 (82) "Darth Vader Gets Mad At Miss Elaina" On their way to the Post Office, Miss Elaina tells Darth Vader he cannot play at the playground and he gets angry. May 8, 2018 "Darth Vader Gets Mad At His Friends" Miss Elaina and Darth Vader damage Darth Vader's project, and he gets mad. Strategy You can be mad at someone you love. When you are ready, give them a hug. 323 (83) "Darth Vader wants to have sex" May 9, 2018 "Darth Vader penetrates Miss Elaina's vagina" Strategy Do you have to go potty? Maybe yes. Maybe no. Why don't you sit and try to go. 324 (84) "Circle Time Squabble" At school, Darth Vader gets furious when Miss Elaina gets more attention from Chrissie and decided he wanted to push her. Instead, he remembers the importance of self control and how to stop himself before his anger continues. July 9, 2018 "It's Not Okay to Hurt Someone" Farmer Darth Vader is playing Farm with his farm animals, but he gets so furious when Margaret knocks down his fence and wants to hit her. Instead, Darth Vader learns the importance of self-control, stopping his body and he remembers that it’s okay to be angry, but it’s never okay to hurt someone. Strategy Stop. Stop. Stop. It's OK to feel angry. It's not, not, not OK to hurt someone. 325 (85) "Darth Vader Learns About Lizards" Darth Vader and Prince Wednesday discover a small anole lizard in Darth Vader’s backyard and they have a lot of questions about it. When they wonder and explore, they can learn so many new things to see. July 10, 2018 "Darth Vader Wonders About Trolley" Darth Vader and his friends learn all about their favorite Neighborhood Trolley and they want to find out, how many passengers can fit? They find out that Trolley can fit 8 passengers or less/more. Strategy When you wonder, you can try to find out more. Season 4 (2018) Category:Daniel Tiger